The proposed work is directed towards understanding structure-function relationships in mammalian aminoacyl-tRNA complexes. Cultured Chinese hamster ovary (CHO) serve as an excellent system for these studies since several mutants and revertant cell lines in the aminoacyl-tRNA synthetases are available. We are correlating the physical and enzymatic properties of these synthetases with the cell phenotype.